The present invention relates to improvements in shelters, and particularly to shelters that can be constructed conveniently and at low cost in areas where suitable construction materials for erection of dwellings are difficult and costly to obtain.
There is an increasing demand throughout the world for dwellings that can meet the needs of an expanding population and which will provide adequate housing for people of all economic classes. Numerous problems have existed heretofore which have prevented many people from acquiring adequate housing. These problems include, but are not restricted to cost, transportation and labor problems. In many areas of the world facilities are not available to provide necessary building materials, necessitating the shipment of the building materials to those areas if suitable dwellings are to be constructed. In most instances the shipping costs are then prohibitive, and even when delivery to a desired area is feasible from the cost standpoint, it is often found that skilled labor to perform the construction of the dwellings according to conventional building methods is absent. Thus, there is a significant need for an improved building structure that can serve as a dwelling, and to an improved method of erecting the dwelling.